


[Cover Art] for SilentAuror's "A.G.R.A."

by livloveel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livloveel/pseuds/livloveel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Tumblr for <a href="http://cupidford.tumblr.com/"> for new artwork/fics/etc every day!</a></p></blockquote>





	[Cover Art] for SilentAuror's "A.G.R.A."

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The A.G.R.A. Complex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439314) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=55kytz)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for [ for new artwork/fics/etc every day!](http://cupidford.tumblr.com/)


End file.
